Babysitter
by Indukcupang
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari Mingyu si papa muda dengan Wonu si babysitter lelaki. Meanie's shipper area. Boyslove. Mingyu and Wonwoo. RnR. Muah!


**Babysitter**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **Teen—MATURE—17+**

 **Yaoi. OOC. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

* * *

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah terlelap cantik didalam pelukan seorang pemuda remaja. Ditangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah buku cerita dongeng untuk pengantar tidur. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja menidurkan sang gadis kecil. Setelah mengantarkan sang gadis kecil menuju tidurnya, si pemuda menyusul ke alam mimpi. Si gadis kecil sangat aktif hari ini, membuat sang pemuda begitu kewalahan untuk mengurusinya.

Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Nama pemuda itu Jeon Wonwoo. Kadang dia memanggil dirinya Wonu, agar lebih simple katanya.

Pilihan untuk hidup sendiri, mau tidak mau harus dijalani olehnya ketika kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk berpisah. Dan disaat itulah dia pun memilih untuk mengurusi hidupnya sendiri.

Anak-anak adalah suatu hal yang sangat digemarinya. Tingkah laku anak-anak kerap membuat nya gemas. Karena kesukaannya kepada bocah kecil membuatnya diterima untuk bekerja di sebuah tempat penitipan anak.

Maggie Kim. Seorang gadis kecil yang merengek kepadanya agar ia ikut ke rumah sigadis kecil dan menjadi _babysitter_ pribadinya. Gadis kecil bernama Maggie itu datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan, tinggi dan seksi dengan kulit tannya. Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri seorang ayah tunggal yang memilih untuk mengurus Maggie. Tidak. Jangan kalian berfikir Maggie anak kandung Mingyu. Mingyu itu belum menikah. Maggie adalah keponakannya. Maggie merupakan anak dari kakaknya yang sibuk. Karena kecintaannya kepada Maggie, ia menawarkan kepada kakaknya untuk merawat Maggie untuk beberapa saat. Namun, kelamaan Maggie tidak ingin kembali pada ayah dan ibunya. Dan mau tidak mau Mingyu merawat Maggie sendiri.

Awalnya Mingyu tidak begitu yakin dengan talent Wonu untuk menjaga anak. Tapi, melihat bagaimana dan begitu besarnya keinginan Maggie memiliki Wonu membuat Mingyu mau tidak mau merekrut Wonu untuk menjaga Maggie. Dan beruntungnya, si babysitter tidak menolak karena ia begitu menyayangi si gadis kecil dan menganggap gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kedekatan sang ayah angkat—Kim Mingyu—dengan sang babysitter—Jeon Wonwoo—begitu cepat. Dan hebatnya Wonu adalah; _berhasil membuat Mingyu berbelok dan lebih memilih seseorang yangmempunyai batang sepertinya daripada seseorang yang memiliki dua gunung kembar. Mingyu menjadi Gay._

 ** _._**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Aku pulang.."

Sang pemilik rumah datang. Mingyu kembali dengan membawa tas kerjanya. Lelaki tinggi itu sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja maroon yang lengannya sudah dilipat keatas. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan membuatnya semakin seksi.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan—mencari keberadaan seseorang sepertinya. "Wonu-ah.." panggilnya.

Dahinya mengkerut karena si pemilik nama sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa dia dikamar, Maggie?" Mingyu berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia melangkah menuju kamar gadis kecilnya. Membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Tak ayal senyumnya mengembang. Kim Mingyu tersenyum tampan. Padahal ia dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang sangat dingin dan tegas. Tapi, hati menghangat melihat Maggie tidur di dalam pelukan Wonu. Ia melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur.

Pertama, ia mengusap rambut pirang gadis kecilnya. Lalu melarikan tangannya menuju surai hitam legam milik Wonu dan juga mengusapnya pelan.

"Wonu.." Panggilnya pelan. Namun, sang empu sama sekali tidak terusik. Wonu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing Wonu dan melumatnya pelan.

Bibirnya bermain diatas bibir Wonu dan berhasil membuat si pemilik surai hitam legam itu terusik dan mulai sadar. Wonu kembali kealam sadarnya.

Mata Mingyu yang tertutup karena begitu menikmati bibir Wonu tidak sadar bahwa sang pemilik bibir berisi itu telah sadar dan tengah membuka mata. Wonu tersenyum melihat siapa pelaku kurang ajar itu.

Tangan Wonu beranjak menuju rahang Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya mendadak dan membuat Wonu mendesah kecewa karenanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku fikir anakku bangun." Bisik Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan. Wonu tersenyum. Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepaskan Maggie dari pelukannya. Dan rupanya sang gadis kecil belum rela Wonu pergi darinya, dengan meringis kecil Wonu mengelus rambut pirang Maggie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sssstt. Aku disini sayang."

Maggie tidak bangun. Ia hanya merengek pelan dan dengan usapan lembut Wonu, gadis kecil itu kembali tertidur dan melepaskan tangan Wonu dari genggamannya. Wonu bangkit perlahan, sambil membelakangi Mingyu, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu dengan telaten menyelimuti Maggie.

"Oh.."

Gerakan Wonu terhenti karena Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Mingyu melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sebentar, Mingyu.." Bisiknya yang sangat pelan karena tidak ingin gadis kecil itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

Setelah selesai menyelimuti Maggie, Wonu membalikkan badannya kearah Mingyu. Dan Wonu hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena Mingyu terlihat begitu sangat tampan.

"Aku tampan? Aku tahu."

Wonu membuang muka. Untung kamar Maggie sudah redup lampunya, jika tidak Mingyu akan melihat rona merah diwajah Wonu—walau sebenarnya Mingyu dapat melihat wajah malu-malu Wonu—yang emo itu.

Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonu dan membuat pemuda Jeon itu menempel pada tubuh tinggi Mingyu. "Aku merindukanmu." Mingyu berbisik sangat pelan.

Wonu mengecup rahang tegas Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu berdeham berat. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Mingyu, Wonu menarik Mingyu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ketika keduanya sampai diluar kamar, Mingyu dengan setannya mendorong Wonu ke arah sofa dan beruntung Wonu mendarat sempurna diatas sofa.

Dengan langkah lebar Mingyu menyerang Wonu yang sebenarnya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

Tanpa menghimpit Wonu, Mingyu berada diatas Wonu dengan menumpukan tubuhnya pada tangannya dan menghujani Wonu dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang diwajah Wonu. Mulai dari dahi pemuda emo itu, kedua mata sipitnya. Kedua pipinya dan pucuk hidung mancungnya. Terakhir bibir yang disambut sepenuh hati oleh Wonu. Keduanya saling mengecup dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lembur sejak kemarin, Mingyu." Bisik Wonu ketika Mingyu mau melumat bibirnya namun ditahan Wonu. "Apa kau makan dengan benar di kantormu?" tanya Wonu pelan didepan bibir Mingyu.

Wonu sangat tahu, Mingyu sudah dibakar oleh api nafsunya. Wonu akan meladeninya. Tapi nanti. Karena sekarang ia tengah berada di mode babysitternya. Bayi besar yang diatasnya ini adalah targetnya. Ia harus memastikan bayi besar kesayangnya ini sudah makan atau belum.

"Jangan bermain-main, Jeon Wonu." Desis Mingyu dengan nada yang rendah.

"Serius, tuan. Kau tidak akan sanggup _melahap_ ku kalau kau tidak menimbun energi." Balas Wonu. "Aku harap tuan ingat, aku tidak ingin sampai tidak puas karena tuan kelelahan ditengah jalan nanti."

Mingyu mendesis pelan.

"Kau mengundangku, Wonu."

"Aku tidak membuat acara tuan. Buat apa aku mengundangmu?" Wonu berbisik pelan sambil mengelus ereksi Mingyu yang begitu keras. Mingyu mendesah berat.

"Aku sudah menelan nasi kemarin. Dan walaupun aku belum makan hari ini, mari kita buktikan aku sanggup menggempurmu atau tidak malam ini." Mingyu balik berbisik rendah.

Wonu menggeleng. "Tidak tuan. Kau harus makan." Ujar Wonu sambil berusaha mendorong Mingyu. Namun, si pria tinggi menahan tubuhnya.

"Laparku bisa menunggu. Tapi tidak dengan ereksiku."

Mingyu menyerang Wonu tanpa membiarkan si pemuda Jeon menjawab ucapannya. Dan mereka bergumul hingga tengah malam datang dan kesadaran hilang ketika si pemuda Jeon menyerah karena puas.

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **A-yo. Wassup?!**

 **Yang sekolah, bagaimana sekolahnya? Gue sekolah dihari pertama dan masih sempat nulis fict mesyum ini HEHEHE /evillaugh/**

 **Cuma sejam ini gue ketik ketika gue berusaha ngetik fanfic sebelah:g tetep aja gagal dan nulis fict baru njir.**

 **Maapyeh ini kaga pake naena:" gue pen bgt bikin sisi fluffy tanpa harus melihatkan hubungan badannya:" jadi cukup foreplay ae dah hehe. Gue buka request buat kalian yang pengen dibikinkan fiksi Meanie** — _ **TAPI KUDU IDE DARI KALIAN**_ **—yang fluffy yeah.  
**

 **Bisa PM, jan di kotak review. Atau kalian bisa invite kontak bbmku _25D1D558_ atau add id Line _Ranifit1796_ HEHE**

 **sekian...**

 **hope u enjoy.**

 **Review?**

 **Bye.**


End file.
